Darkest Side of Love
by Jayson Roivas
Summary: Dark Link is sent to kill Link, but instead falls in love with him. Can their relationship last, or will will change to a race for theior lives? yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chappie One

Chapter One: The Beach

Sitting on the shore of a beach he did not know the name of, Link stared into the blazing red sun, squinting at its bright rays. In his tunic, he could fell sweat forming on his muscular body. He stood and slipped off his hat and shirt, followed by his undershirt, tunic bottoms, tights, boot and socks, until he was completely nude.

He stared down at his chest for a moment, feeling his tender nipples. He ran his hand down his slender body until he gently cupped his ball-sack. It hung loosely in the fork of his legs, connected to his boyish cock. He played with himself for a moment before diving into the crystal clear depths of the water.

He stayed under the surface for a few seconds, scanning the lake floor for any stray rupees that may have gotten washed up there. He emerged to the surface, tossing his wet hair. He looked at his reflection in the water and was stunned to see what he saw. His reflection didn't look like him, not entirely. It had all the same facial features, but had pale skin, red eyes and white hair, streaked with black. He felt as though the reflection was calling to him, wanting him to go back to the watery underworld. Link splashed his hand through the water, shattering the image and resumed his relaxing swim.

The cool waters felt revitalizing to Link, especially after his long mission fighting evil. A brisk gust of wind made Link clutch his arms in an attempt to warm himself. He quickly stepped out of the water and re-dressed himself. Link laid back on the shore, the warm sand a nice alternative to the cold waters. The rhythmical beating of the waves, the now gentle breeze and the delicate chirps of birds were slowly lulling Link to sleep.

Link closed his eyes and began to sleep. A loud call from behind Link made him wake. It sounded like a man calling to Link. Did this person see Link naked? He stood and looked to the cliffs behind him. No one was there.

Link sat back down and brought his knees to his chin. He dug his feet into the warm sand and stared into the horizon. Did he really hear a man call, or did he wish he did?

A/N: I know it's short, but I like it, and the next chapters will be longer. It was on a friend's recommendation that I have Link nude in the first chapter and erm, 'play' with himself. Yeah so, please review! See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For your information and possibly your pleasure, there will be a bit of yaoi (man on man sex) in this chapter

A/N: For your information and possibly your pleasure, there will be a bit of yaoi (man on man sex) in this chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable, don't complain to me, just don't read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of the characters in this story, unless I make some original characters.

Chapter Two: Dreams and Reality

The sun was setting and the light in the sky was fading by the time Link got back to the forest after his day at the beach. His limbs were exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. He spent most of the day searching for whom ever shouted his name. He never found anyone and that was eating away at him. Why did he hear someone call his name, but have nobody around? The beach he was at was hidden and only a few people should know about it.

The forest was still, not a soul moved, not a leaf fell. Link slowly climbed the ladder to his home and sat in his leafy bed. He removed his boots and hat before closing his eyes into sleep. He didn't bother covering up with blankets; he would probably kick them off later in the night.

With the gentle night breeze blowing through his tree house, Link fell asleep almost instantly.

_Link was lying in a bed, wearing nothing at all. Both of his arms were folded behind his head, a few blonde armpit hairs stuck out. One of his legs was bent into a V-like shape, his foot facing his other legs inner thigh. In this pose, Link looked like he had nothing to worry about in life._

_A thin, yet muscular figure was hanging over him, passion in his colorless eyes. Link smiled when the man bent further and pressed his warm lips to Link's Adams apple. The man kissed the bump on Link's throat and Link quietly moaned. The man ran his hand up Link's naked leg, massaging him. His hand reached Link's ball sack and he gently cupped it._

_He lifted his head from Link's throat and moved himself down past his nipples and bellybutton, to Link's rock hard cock. He wrapped his lips around Link's manhood and sucked. Link ran his hand through the mans hair and moaned while he pleasured him. The man pulled away and spoke for the first time. "Link," he whispered._

Link woke with a start. He was only dreaming, but it felt so real. He could fell the mans lips around his cock, but when he heard his voice, he woke. The voice was the same from earlier in the day.

Link lifted his tunic to see his cock throbbing from the dream. He looked out the window to see the sun rising over the trees. He stood and dressed. Today he was going to Hyrule Castle Town for a little fun. Maybe he would meet someone while there. Maybe not.

In castle town, Link brushed past the crowd of beggars, buyers and others, to the washing fountain situated in the center of the town. He sat on the stone railing and reached into his pockets for any rupees. He found one.

_I wish my dreams would come true. _He threw his only rupee in the water. Link lifted his gaze from the fountain and stared into the distance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. A shadow ran into a dark alley and without thinking, Link followed.

The shadow looked like who he saw in the water's reflection yesterday. He stood in the alley, looking around, but saw nothing, only darkness. Link dropped his gaze and began walking out of the alley, disappointed. He looked back one last time and felt a grip on his neck. He was smashed into the wall and choked until he fell limp. He was carried away out of the alley, but in the way in came in.

"Who….are…you?" mumbled Link, using the last bit of his energy.

The person scoffed and replied. "I'm you, well your darker side anyway."

Link looked at him and fell back onto his shoulder, unconscious.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review! Thanks to the two people who watched this story! Mustwatchanime and the other one! (I couldn't spell your penname…) Next chapters will be up sooner! I'm outta school!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A warning: MORE YAOI! Almost all of this chapter will be man sex. Leave if this makes you uncomfortable.

Chapter Three: Shadows

A hard smash to the ground make Link awaken from his unconsciousness. His blue eyes were still dazed and he sat up, only to be pushed back by a firm push to his chest. He looked up to see a dark man standing above him, an odd look in his eyes. A crooked smile was on the man's lips. Link tired to say something, but the words got caught in his mouth.

"You're awake." Spoke the man in a deep and alluring voice. He pressed his hand back onto Link's chest and stared into his eyes.

Link stood up, pushing the man over. "Who are you?" He demanded; a look of deep anger in his eyes. He set his hand on his swords sheath, just in case.

"Like I said before, I'm the darker side of you." The man laughed slightly and stood up. "My master, the dark man you know so very well, sent me here to kill you." Dark Link put his hand on Link's face and continued to speak. "But how could I kill such a cute boy?"

Link blushed under the man's cold touch. This man may be the dark version of him, but he was hard to resist. Link closed his eyes and turned his face away from his touch.

Dark Link smiled and pulled his face back to him. With one swift movement, he pressed his lips to Link's. Link felt his warm tongue press into his mouth, but he did not resist. His body went limp and he fell into the man's arms. Dark Link set him down on the lush grass of the secluded area in Hyrule Field.

Link felt the man's strong hands working on his body, tearing at his clothes. His muscles tensed as Dark's eager hands found his nipples. Pressing his cold, yet tender lips to them, he worked his tongue lick them in small circles. Link knew that he should not allow this to go on. What if someone saw them? He would never be known as the same person.

Those thoughts were flushed out by Dark licking his belly button. Link's breath came as short bursts, somewhat moans. Dark placed his hands around hips and slid his pants off of his legs. With a quick gasp of breath, he took all of Link's manhood into his mouth.

Link moaned with pure pleasure. This had never been done to him and he loved it. Dark Link breathed through his nose and continued sucking off Link. Link shouted as he filled Dark's mouth with his cum.

Dark pulled away and helped Link re-dress. Link looked at Dark, who began to speak. "We can never let him know of this. Never! He'll kill us both!" He whispered.

Link nodded as Dark faded into the shadows.

"Until then…"


End file.
